


Skin of Marble

by armouredescort



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gargoyles - Freeform, Gen, Light-Hearted, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/armouredescort
Summary: Adrian accidentally turns into his gargoyle form in front of Sypha and Trevor. It goes better than expected.





	Skin of Marble

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Melodubs' livestream of Castlevania and her Alucard turned into a gargoyle when he was frozen by a Medusa head. I thought that was pretty cool.

A Medusa head was the cause of it all. Small, fast, and annoying, but fortunately lacking the full power of its namesake. Irritating, nonetheless, as one struck Adrian in the side, and his world went black as it encased him in stone. Startled, then angry, Adrian lost control of his form for a moment, body pushing _outwards_ , shifting, twisting into something much more monstrous in the fraction of a moment between the collision and its effects.

Ah. His demonic form. Some would say it was his true form.

Fuck.

While his body dropped to the floor, Adrian mused that it was a good thing that both Sypha and Trevor favoured long range fighting, otherwise they might have been squashed underneath him. The noise ricocheted around the room, making an awful racket. As it was, Adrian faintly heard Trevor and Sypha letting out a stream of shocked curses. Or it could have been the screeching of their enemies, it was rather hard to tell when one was encased in stone.

Then he heard a cry of pain that distinctly belonged to Trevor, and the next thing Adrian knew he was standing over a body so shredded that he didn't recognise who it had been. For one awful moment, he thought it might have been Sypha, as it bore scraps of a blue cloak in its hands.

"A-Alucard," said a high voice, and Adrian felt a tiny patch of human warmth on his knee.

Sypha. She was so tiny. Or maybe Adrian was too big. Her hand was splayed across skin that looked like grey marble with veins of gold and black, her face tilted towards him. She did not seem to be harmed, only shaken.

Where was Trevor? It took only a moment to recollect his wits and put his heightened senses to good use, smelling in his surrounds. A sharp tang of alcohol, sweat, and leather seemed to come from behind, and Adrian curled his head around. Trevor lay a few meters away, resting against a slab of stone that had come down with the rubble from the fight. His eyes were closed but his breathing was steady.

"What happened?" asked Adrian, turning back to Sypha.

Adrian's voice was constricted by this form. It was thick, deeper, and strangely sibilant, like he had a forked tongue. He stuck his tongue out. It was forked. The air tasted like blood, soot, and dust. How had he never noticed that before?

To her credit, Sypha did not even flinch.

"You went into a frenzy," she said. "Trevor was immobilised and you shredded the offender. Then you turned on the one attacking me."

She lifted one arm to show Adrian her sleeve,  torn off. It was the same one that was partially clutched in the hands of the unrecognisable creature.

"What is–" Sypha fumbled for the words, and instead gestured at Adrian as a whole.

"I have many forms," said Adrian.

Carefully, so as to not knock Sypha over, Adrian turned around to inspect Trevor.

"Belmont," said Adrian, nudging Trevor with the back of one claw.

"I was resting my eyes," said Trevor.

He opened them, squinting at Adrian in the same manner of disgust he frequently reserved for the sun after a night of heavy drinking.

"You're a big boy," Trevor mumbled.

Pushing himself upright, he started feeling himself over for injuries. There was a large bump on his temple and Trevor winced as he put his hands to his ribs.

"Why is it always me that gets injured?" he said in a mutinous tone.

"Because you are a fool, headstrong, impatient – would you like me to continue?" asked Sypha.

She knelt beside him, trying to support him as he stood. Trevor managed to shift his legs underneath him to kneel, but got no further. Sypha made a small noise of irritation.

"You are heavy, too, although that is a personal complaint rather than a reason why you get injured," said Sypha.

Adrian reached for Trevor's cloak, hoisting him by the scruff. Hanging from his claws like this, Trevor looked an awful lot like a bedraggled kitten than the last of a very deadly and efficient monster hunting clan. Deciding that Trevor was in no condition to walk, Adrian readjusted his grip so that both hands were now holding Trevor. It was curious. Both Sypha and Trevor were so fierce and capable of so much destruction against the evils of the world, and yet holding Trevor reminded Adrian of holding an injured bird. Not something small, maybe an eagle, but a bird nonetheless, Trevor's heart beating a fraction faster than it should be.

Something proud and deadly, but so easily broken.

"I can't smell any internal bleeding," said Adrian.

He shifted Trevor to one hand so that he was sitting in his palm and held the other out for Sypha to climb up.

"We should get to higher ground before my father's servants return with reinforcements," said Adrian.

Nodding, Sypha took her perch. Her lips were pursed, squeezed together to hold back some choice words, and her eyes were worried, glancing between Trevor and Adrian. Her fingers curled around one claw tightly.

With significantly less grace than his human body possessed – Adrian did not remember the last time he had been in this form, let alone actually done anything in it – he crouched and launched himself into the air, whisking them higher and higher with every beat of his wings.

Of course, Trevor took it as a sign to talk.

"So," said Trevor. "Do you do this often, Fangs?"

Sypha rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to be more specific," said Adrian dryly. "If you mean fighting, then yes. Turned to stone? Also a frequent occurrence."

"I mean this nonsense where you turn into a gargoyle," Trevor said.

Adrian found a ledge, one which seemed both fairly inaccessible for any non-flying monster and sturdy enough to support the weight of all three of them. Landing, he waited for a moment to make sure it didn't fall out from underneath them, and then let his companions down. Trevor immediately slid to the ground.

"It was an accident. I let my temper get away from me," said Adrian.

"Remind me never to attract your temper," said Trevor.

"Oh, you do, I meant temper that's worth my energy to do something about it."

"So I'm not worth your energy?"

"You are," said Adrian, huffing in frustration.

It was apparently a considerable huff, as it caught the edges of Sypha’s robes and rippled the hem. Folding her arms, Sypha stepped between the two, giving them both a sharp look. They immediately quelled their brewing fight, knowing that Sypha did not tolerate "boyish nonsense" as she once put it.

“Are you going to change back?” she asked.

Adrian shifted his weight, leaving deep marks in the stone ledge.

“I’m not sure I know how,” he said.

It was an odd sensation. Usually the form dropped the moment he was out of danger, or had lost his anger, but for some reason the demonic form simply did not want to go away. Adrian closed his eyes and leant forward, one hand steadying him, the other on his knee. Flaring his wings, he tried to focus on being smaller.

The world went warm around him, and he felt the ground shift under his hand. It still felt like he had claws, the texture similarly gritty. There was a soft gasp, and then something touched his head. Someone was _patting_ him. Adrian opened his eyes.

Fuck.

He’d turned into a bat. A year of sleep had made his skills rusty. Sypha was the one gently patting between the big bat ears that twitched from side to side, while Trevor was cackling, holding his ribs as he wheezed.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” said Adrian.

This only made Trevor laugh harder.

“You’re so soft,” said Sypha.

Grumbling, Adrian shifted again, and Sypha found herself with a handful of his hair tangled in her fingers. The shift wasn’t as clean as it could have been, leaving Alucard looking more than a bit ruffled, his coat collar crooked and hair in his mouth. He spat it out.

He was never going to live this down.


End file.
